Electricity
Electricity is the power that makes objects dynamic in blockscape. this ranges from making a keypad for a door to simply making a switch to turn on and off a light Summary Electricity is only able to be done in the world of blockscape by what is called in game a logic toolbox, this toolbox holds different blocks which effect power in different ways. Logic blocks There are many logic blocks including but not limited too: *Power (the main component which all other logic blocks rely on) *Switches (to turn things off and on with a mouse click) *Counters (to slowly make something activate or deactivate) *And & Nand (to force two things to be true in order to work, whether in the positive or negative) *Or & Nor (to force one of many things to be true in order to work, whether in the postive or negative) To learn more about how logic works with: and, nand, or, and nor see this helpful link what is a logic gate Example In the picture above the logic blocks are used in six different ways to turn on a single light block, in all your creations they will always need power that is the core stepping stone of getting electricity to work, without a power block there is no electricity and your creation will not work. After that you need to have a simple cause and effect, pushing a button and making a light turn on is the first example of this and the simplist, if you use the photo above its the first row of blocks on the right. Power----->-Switch->-----Light Now a thing you have to be careful about is the direction you place things, each block has flow arrows on them pointing in the direction that they need to be facing, in every example the flow is pointing away from the power and towards the light, this is the flow of electricity. Which way the flow arrows are pointing is in relation to where you were standing when you placed the block. Using Or, And, Nor and Nand All of these blocks use the same logic and images as seen in logic gates in computers and other electric circuits, "And" being that you need all pieces in agreement to work, if you have one switch turned off and the other on, then the light wont come on but if you use an "Or" and have one switch turned off and the other on the light will come on and doesnt care which switch it was as long as it had power, the "Nand" and "Nor" are the reverse of this, if "Nor" then both switches need to be off in order to work and with "Nand" one of the switches needs to be off. these examples can be better seen in the picture above. Logic Gate Truth Table (Two inputs assumed) Using Counter, Capacitor, and Inverter The counter slowly counts up in power level until it is max power and then it starts back at zero again if it has power. If the counter is not powered, it stops counting without reseting. As a slightly important side note, if you load a map with a counter, then the counter starts at zero; the value of the counter is not saved. Capacitors instantly fill to the power level of it's input if the input is bigger. If the input is smaller than the capacitor's power level, then the capacitor drains little by little until it is the same power level as the input. With an inverter, if 1/2 power goes through it, 1/2 power comes out, if 1/4 power goes through it, 3/4 power comes out and so on. Boolean and Multivalue Logic Boolean logic is true/false on/off logic. Multivalue logic logic has more than two choices such as no power, full power, and everything inbetween. The "And", "Or", "Nand", "Nor", and counter gates have boolean input, meaning power, no matter how large or small, means the input is on and no power means the input is off. The capacitor and inverter have multivalue input, meaning it use the inbetween power levels and treats different power levels differently. The "And", "Or", "Nand", and "Nor" gates have boolean output, meaning on or off, full power or no power. Counter, capacitor, and inverter have multivalue output, meaning their output can be fully on, fully off, or something inbetween. Miscellaneous *"Or" gates are useful as diodes and amplifiers, making the current flow only one way at full strength. *If you want a diode that doesn't treat 1/2 or 1/4 power as full power, then two inverters will work. *"Nor" gates treat any power for an input as full power, so it is useful as a boolean "Not" gate. Return to top of page Category:Tutorials